The invention relates generally to computer networks and, more particularly, to a graphical user interface associated with network discovery operations.
It will be recognized that the volume and rate at which hardware (e.g., computers, switches, routers and storage devices or systems) and software (e.g., user applications, application suites and environments such as order-entry and database management systems) are being deployed within business organizations is high and continues to grow. An essential aspect of managing this growth includes monitoring, controlling and documenting this deployment process to minimize potential outages, lower total operational costs, improve customer service and meet corporate compliance and security requirements. Knowledge of network topology or, more generally, information technology (“IT”) infrastructure topology also permits one to understand how various components deliver business services to end users. This, in turn, can lead to improved management and greater efficiency in the use of such resources.
The task of identifying hardware and software components coupled to a network is often referred to as “discovery.” It will be recognized that discovery can be a very complex operation—involving different types of hardware and software coupled via many different, and often unknown, network topologies. As used herein, the term “network” can mean a single network (local or wide area) or multiple separate networks coupled via any private (e.g., an intranet) or public (e.g., the Internet) network or any combination of private and public networks and using any suitable communications protocol and any media (e.g., wired or wireless). Illustrative communication protocols include, but are not limited to, Transport Control Protocol (“TCP”), Sequence Packet Exchange “SPX”), User Datagram Protocol (“UDP”), Internet Protocol versions 4 or 6 (“IP” and “IPv6”) and Internet Control Message Protocol (“ICMP”).
In prior art discovery systems a user, often a system administrator, configures a discovery operation through the creation of a “profile.” Generation of a profile is a difficult and often imprecise task involving the manual input of a large amount of technically detailed information, including information that is not necessarily relevant to the targeted discovery operation. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a mechanism to facilitate the capture and processing of discovery profile information.